Of Blood And Friendship
by Ronnie Ravenly
Summary: I was wondering what would have happened if Rose and Jake knew each other, and what if Jake survived? I've never written a horror story before, so I apologize if I suck at it. ON HIATUS.


**_A/N:_******_So this is my new story. It is from The Grudge. The story starts with Jake at the mental institution. The two main characters will be Jake and Rose. I was seeing The Grudge 3, and it started with me realizing that Jake and Rose were pretty much the same age. I started wondering what would of happened if the two of them were friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's point of view<strong>

As Jake sat in the white little room he currently lived in he kept looking around. Dr. Sullivan did not believe him. She thought he was crazy, _insane_, like the rest of the patients here. That had been his last chance. Now he was doomed. She, the monster that murdered his family, would come back and murder him too. He would die; _she_ would murder him, just like his family. This was probably his last hours to live. He was just a kid, and he had to face this. He had to face all of this.

Dr. Sullivan had just left his room, and he had a feeling that something terrible would happen. He always had that feeling these days. He felt as if he could not sleep, could not eat, could not speak. He could not even breathe. This feeling, this premonition was suffocating him.

Jake was sitting on the small and stiff couch that was supposedly his bed. He could not stop himself; he had to look around just to be sure that she was not there. Maybe he was lucky? Maybe he got to live another day?

That was when he heard it. The sound. The freaking sound! Jakes head shot back and forth, trying to locate the source of the rattle-like sound.

He knew. He was completely sure that she was there. The cracking sound had told him. The rattle. She had to be there. He was not lucky, after all. It was still his day to die.

Jake panicked, and ran to the door. He started banging his fist desperately at it. His fist started hurting after the first time Jake slammed it at the door, and then it kept hurting more and more each time, but Jake did not stop. If he stopped, she would kill him. _She would kill him_. What did he do to deserve this? What deity or mighty of nature hated him this much? No. No, whatever _she_ was, a force of nature was not it. She was unnatural and evil. Perhaps she was the Devil?

He just needed to _get out_.

_Oh _God, please_, just let me get out of this alive._

Suddenly Jake felt something grab him. There were two rope like forces, dragging him backwards. Arms. They had to be arms. _Her._ The arms were both violent and calm at the same time. Jake started feeling dizzy and sick. It seemed as though the two arms the held him in a crushing grip were taking his life force. He felt his body slump to the floor.

He muttered out what he realized would probably be his last words. "Please help me."

The last, breathy word that left his lips were murmured softly, "_Rose_."

Then, he passed out, just barley seeing several nurses running through the pure white door.

* * *

><p>While being unconscious Jake relived some of his old memories. Most of them were of his family. But some of them was about him and his friends, him and Rose.<p>

Rose was the eight-year-old girl who lived in the same block as him. The few weeks he lived there, Rose was the only person he could rely on.

He met her the second day he was living in the block. He had been so angry with Trish after an argument, and then Rose had come. His anger had instantly disappeared. She had looked so innocent. So sweet. He simply could not be angry when she was around. She deserved better. She deserved his undivided attention, at least.

And, thinking about it, maybe that's when his world started to look better again. Jake had felt that he had a good friend; that supported him and helped him. He had a friend that truly cared for him.

Shame it was such a short while he could live like that. Rose was the only friend he had in the area he lived in. He left Theo and Rockey where he lived earlier, before Trish and his dad forced him to move. It had not really mattered later, Rose had after all been a much better friend than both Theo and Rockey combined.

* * *

><p>Shaking. Everything was shaking. Jake kept his eyes firmly closed. He did not wish to wake up. If death was just reliving good memories repeatedly, then he would much rather prefer to stay dead.<p>

What if it was _her_? Was the demon that had killed his family?

"Jake. Jake, wake up!"

Jake did not want to react. He wanted to be like this forever.

However, the voice, it sounded so familiar. Jake let his eyes slowly slip open, still terrified of what he would see once his eyes focused. Yet he had to try.

Once his vision was clear he stared in confusion at the doctor for a minute, before his comprehension caught up with the situation.

"Dr. Sullivan? Bu-but you left. You left me!" Dr. Sullivan looked warmly at him. Her eyes showed a special kind of worry that Jake did not understand. Why would she be worried? She was used to crazy people with panic attacks. She was _never_ sympathetic.

"How's your arm feeling?" she asked. Jake looked down at his arm, before letting out an ear-pitching scream_._

His arm was twisted in an entirely unnatural way. He looked at it; eyes widening so much it was almost painful. His eyes refused to leave his arm, and his chest suddenly failed him, so he could not breathe. His eyes started to go unfocused again, and then the darkness took over once again.


End file.
